


Не оружие

by Mister_Key



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Неожиданный визит.
Relationships: implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Не оружие

**Author's Note:**

> Джен с мордобоем.

— Не могу поверить. — Говард даже покачал головой, иронически глядя в их перекошенные лица. — Вы серьёзно думали, что Тони так легко убить _насовсем_? Вы вообще были с ним знакомы, парни?

— Ну…

Сэм чувствовал себя дурак дураком и знал, что выглядит так же. Не худший вариант. Брюс, молча стоявший рядом с пустой установкой, что-то бормотал и чертил пальцем в воздухе, пытаясь изобразить какой-то сложный график, Баки всё ещё лежал на земле, зажимая кровоточащий нос и бессмысленно таращась в удивительно ясное небо, а Стив…

Стив улыбался.

Больше того: он, казалось, был совершенно не против, что его щит уже перекочевал в руки Говарда Старка.

— Так он жив? — Сэм помотал головой, пытаясь уложить в ней произошедшее. — Где он сам, раз так?

Говард возвёл глаза к небу. Карие, удивительно похожие на глаза Тони, весёлые и удовлетворённые.

— Хронологически он уже не жив — в этой временнОй ветке он больше не появится, — объяснил он. — Да и зачем? Тони уже сделал здесь всё, что мог, вряд ли кто может потребовать большего.

— Но…

— Но в прошлом он уже жив, — закончил Говард. — Я тоже не сидел без дела, а после того, как Стив меня спас…

Сэм невольно бросил взгляд на распластавшегося Баки (тот выглядел как жертва жестокого избиения — заплывшие глаза, окровавленный разбитый рот, наливающиеся чернотой синяки) и как-то враз вспомнил всё, что произошло здесь, у тихого озерца, всего-то четверть часа назад.

***

Кэпа не было. Он не возник ни через секунду, как обещал Брюс, ни через пять, ни через десять.

— Странно, — пробормотал Брюс, крутя в установке всё подряд. — Он уже должен быть здесь!

— Ну так где он?! — воскликнул Сэм, глядя в пустоту, многозначительно висевшую над установкой. — Верни Кэпа!

— Пытаюсь! — сердито ответил Брюс, бешено щёлкая переключателями и тумблерами. — Что-то пошло не так!

Сэм, уже рисовавший в голове жуткий доклад возрождённому тандему Фьюри и Хилл, начинавшийся с «как мы на ровном месте с концами проебали Кэпа», всё ещё сверлил взглядом треклятую машину, как будто это могло помочь.

Когда Барнс многозначительно кашлянул, он сперва не понял, а потом проследил за его взглядом и в секунду обновил весь немаленький матерный запас. К счастью, по большей части мысленно.

Старик, сидевший на скамье к нему спиной, даже не пошевелился. Сэм обошёл его так осторожно, точно боялся, что этот новый старый Стив рассыплется в прах, если слишком громко топнуть, и уставился на него.

— Но как… — начал он, но тут же из установки донёсся устрашающий треск разряда, а Брюс взревел: коротким замыканием его отбросило от пульта.

— Так-так, — произнёс незнакомый Сэму голос, и Стив удивлённо вздёрнул голову и стал поворачиваться на звук — заторможенно, медленно, невольно напомнив Сэму гигантскую черепаху. Он видел таких в зоопарке: медлительных, с морщинистыми шеями и неожиданно ясными хищными глазами. — Я, как всегда, вовремя.

Узнать говорившего удалось не сразу; Сэм только успел понять, что откуда-то помнит его породистое наглое лицо, тонкие усики и тёмные умные глаза, тут же сообразил, что тип похож на Тони, а тот уже спрыгнул с платформы и целеустремлённо пошёл к побледневшему Барнсу.

— Сержант Барнс, — почти ласково позвал тип. — Хорошо выглядишь.

Тот вздрогнул и отшатнулся.

— Я… Говард, я…

— Я-то тебя помню немного другим, как ты понимаешь, — продолжил Говард и без замаха врезал Барнсу одновременно в челюсть и под дых. Тот охнул и сложился пополам, и тогда Говард вздёрнул его за отросшие волосы и добавил пару страшных прямых ударов, превративших лицо бывшего Зимнего Солдата в нечто вроде свежего бифштекса. Сэм вскрикнул и ринулся на выручку, уже понимая, кто перед ним, Стив за его спиной кричал что-то несвязное хриплым тихим голосом, но Старк оказался быстрее. Снова вздёрнув Барнса за волосы, он заставил его посмотреть себе в лицо и негромко, чётко, совершенно безжалостно произнёс:

— За меня, за Марию. И за Тони.

Сэм уже был рядом с ним и попытался оттащить воскресшего, сбросившего полсотни лет и откровенно свихнувшегося Старка, но не смог даже дотронуться до него: руку отбрасывало прочь безболезненно, но неумолимо.

— Не пытайся, солдат, — произнёс Старк, отшвырнул Барнса на землю и пошёл к скамейке, перехватив спешащего — медленно, ох, до чего же медленно! — Стива на полпути. Он не оборачивался, а мимо Сэма прошёл как мимо пустого места. Тот ошарашенно склонился к Барнсу, попытался его поднять и услышал слабое, ничем не объяснимое:

— Наконец-то. Молодец, Старк, я уж думал, не дождусь.

— Что тут творится? — возопил Сэм, но Барнс только сплюнул кровью и лёг на спину, глядя в небо. Вид у него был совершенно умиротворённый, словно именно этого он и ждал всю жизнь: чтобы невесть откуда появился убитый им человек и хорошенько отходил его едва ли не ногами. Сэм сообразил, что следующим на очереди должен быть Стив, развернулся в ту сторону и охренел окончательно.

Старк держал Стива под руку. Бережно, как не всякий социальный работник справится, а уж этой братии Уилсону довелось повидать немало — и Стив, к ужасу Сэма, плакал, не вытирая слёз.

— Отойди от него! — рявкнул Сэм, по горло сытый происходящим. Всё происходило слишком быстро, слишком дико, всё должно было быть совсем не так, а вид плачущего Стива окончательно разъярил его. Стив был хороший человек и заслуживал того, чтобы сохранить достоинство, а не издевательств. — А ну оставь его в покое!

Стив решительно вытер мокрое лицо и подал, наконец, голос.

— Сэм, успокойся, — сказал он и тут же повернулся к Старку, посмотрел на него почти умоляюще. — Это правда? Тони жив?

***

Теперь Старк стоял, по-прежнему держа Стива под руку, и занимался тем, от чего у Сэма всю жизнь зубы сводило: разглагольствовал.

— Ты не меняешься, Стив: такой же наивный, как и в сорок третьем. После вашего похода в прошлое я сложил два и два, сообразил, что вы тут навертели чёрт знает чего и решил вмешаться. Как видишь, успешно. Кстати, — он обернулся к Брюсу, молча стоявшего в стороне, — установка у вас дерьмо. Проверь погрешности точки выхода, а ещё лучше выбрось, в этом времени она вам уже не нужна, а в прошлом Тони соберёт лучше.

— Я сейчас свихнусь, — уверенно заявил Сэм, но Старк только отмахнулся.

— Не пытайся думать, твоя работа другая. Иди позаботься о Барнсе, вам ещё служить вместе — словом, займись чем-нибудь и не мешай.

— Ты его избил! — яростно напомнил Сэм. Каким-то образом Старк бесил его до зубовного скрежета, и это как раз было фамильное: Тони тоже так умел. — Ты!..

— Он меня убил, — довольно спокойно напомнил Говард. — И не меня одного. Можешь не начинать голосить про ГИДРУ, мне этой лапши на уши не повесить. Ты часто убеждаешь свои крылья?

— В чём? — оторопел Сэм. В голове подозрительно шумело, а вид Стива, внезапно как-то словно даже помолодевшего, наталкивал на самые дикие размышления. — Зачем?

— И-мен-но! — словно бы даже обрадовался Старк. — Впрочем, это лирика. Мы квиты, и довольно этого. Прощайтесь.

Сэм перевёл взгляд на Стива. Тот кивнул, и это согласие окончательно добило Сэма. Даже злиться не осталось сил.

— Что происходит? — спросил он, и Брюс, подошедший сзади, положил руку ему на плечо.

— Всё очень просто, — сказал он, глядя на Стива с грустью. — Ты всерьёз отправился в прошлое и прожил там целую жизнь?

— Я должен был всё исправить, — произнёс тот и тут же поправился: — Не всё. Но хотя бы главное.

— Ну вот, — удовлетворённо кивнул Брюс. — В прошлом всё сложилось иначе, верно, Стив? Ты вмешался во всё подряд. Кеннеди не застрелили в шестьдесят втором. На Луну, уверен, высадились гораздо раньше. Не было эпидемии СПИДа, Фредди Меркьюри всё ещё собирает полные залы, никто не бомбил Хиросиму…

— Вот тут должен тебя разочаровать — не всё так радужно, — покачал головой Говард. — Но мой сын жив, и чёрт с ними, с недостатками нашей истории. Стив, правда, здорово потрепал нам обоим нервы, когда пропал, но я уже был готов.

— Ты не можешь забрать Стива, — тоскливо сказал Сэм. — Нам нужен Капитан Америка. Любой, пусть даже старый.

Старк вздохнул и провёл ладонью по глазам.

— Он у вас и будет. В прошлом. Легендой, образцом, примером. Ты же не думаешь, что те комиксы печатались сами по себе? А радиопостановки? Я сделаю больше, чем простой пиар, я помогу Стиву создать легенду о нём самом — и в этот раз обойдёмся без кордебалета, а, дружище?

Стив хрипло рассмеялся. Это звучало как шорох камешков на дне давно пересохшей реки.

— Я знал, что ты придёшь, — сказал он. — Только не был уверен, что получится вытащить Тони. Но если всё так, если получилось…

— Даже не сомневайся. — Старк похлопал его по плечу, и видно было, как он придерживает руку, дозируя силу и откровенно опасаясь навредить хрупким старым костям. — Я же не идиот шутить такими вещами. После того, как ты явился во второй раз, никаких сомнений у меня не осталось. Может, я и предпочитаю виски покрепче, но никакой виски не покажет тебе Капитана Америку, которого ты сам же и ищешь по всем морям. Я бы, может, и списал это на жару и недосып, но когда тот же парень возникает в том же месте секунду спустя…

— Ты заметил Стива, когда он возвращал камни, — констатировал Сэм. — И… и что? Решил построить свою машину времени?

Говард пожал плечами.

— Вообще-то да. Мы с Хэнком на дух друг друга не переносили, но ради дела… ради Кэпа я бы и с чёртом подружился. Мне не давал покоя тот случай, а уж когда я вспомнил до чёртиков странного парня, который лез ко мне обниматься и утверждал, что его зовут Говард Поттс…

— Но Стив же вернулся. — Сэм для убедительности ткнул пальцем в сторону старика. — Вот же он! Ты не можешь забрать его назад!

— Могу и заберу. Стив ответственный, — усмехнулся Говард. — Всё это время он заботился о вас — в прошлом, в настоящем, даже в будущем. Теперь пора позаботиться о нём, не считаешь?

— Но… — Сэм помотал головой. — Подожди, если Тони жив, почему не привести его сюда?

— Потому что один раз вы его уже угробили, — довольно резко ответил Говард. — Хватит. У нас найдётся чем заняться там, куда я забираю Стива.

— И… куда?

— В прошлое, — пожал плечами Старк, бросил взгляд на Стива и прибавил: — Молчи, я знаю всё, что ты мне скажешь. Что бы вы там ни начудили оба, и каким бы я ни был хреновым отцом, хватит один раз взглянуть на Тони, чтоб сообразить, как ты ему нужен. Я для чего вытаскивал его за секунду до смерти и спасал вита-лучами — чтобы он потом всю оставшуюся жизнь по тебе тосковал? Нет уж.

— Я старый, — тихо сказал Стив. — Моя жизнь прошла.

Говард постучал себя по лбу.

— Недооцениваешь ты меня, Стив, — сказал он насмешливо. — Ты что думаешь, Старки делают халтуру? Твоя сыворотка, по-твоему, одноразовая?

Стив уставился на него с явным изумлением, а Говард взял на руку щит, другой покрепче прихватил Стива над локтем и напоследок заявил:

— Капитан Америка, парни, это вам не оружие, а живой человек. Имейте совесть и научитесь уже справляться без него, вот так-то.

В следующую секунду ни его, ни Стива, ни щита уже не было видно, только что-то странное, похожее на локальный электрический торнадо, завертелось в воздухе и пропало без следа.

— Охренеть, — подытожил Сэм, подошёл к Баки и помог ему подняться. — Ну, и как мы будем справляться, безоружные?

Баки пожал плечами и осторожно потрогал распухшую челюсть.

— Старк же тебе сказал — Стив не оружие. Найдём другое.


End file.
